1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a material feeding mechanism and, more particularly, to a synchronous fine tunable material feeding mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Patent Publication No. 284190 entitled “Roller type metal plate feeder adjusting assembly” comprises a platform 10, an adjusting member 20, a link axle 30, an eccentric cam 40 and a rotary axle 50. An adjusting member 20 is disposed separately on both sides of the platform 10. The adjusting member 20 has a long hole 21 for allowing a screw 212 to adjust the height of the platform 10. The link axle 30 has two adjusting members 20 disposed separately on both sides of the link axle 30. The eccentric cam 40 is coupled at one end of the link axle 30 and has a handle 41 for pivotally rotating the link axle 30 and the adjusting member 20 when the handle 41 is pulled. Such arrangement changes the height of the adjusting member 20 and the rotary axle 50. The screw 212 is used to pass through the long hole 21 of the adjusting member 20 to secure the adjusting member 20 in position. Then a spring (not numbered in the publication) disposed at the internal side of the handle 41 is used to achieve the purpose of synchronously adjusting a gap.
However, the prior art structure still has many drawbacks. Specifically it is necessary to adjust the spring (not numbered in the publication) at the inner side of the handle 41 when the force for clamping the two rollers is adjusted, such that the downward force can be exerted evenly on the metal panel. Since it is difficult for the spring to control the adjustment due to a wrong number of turns or due to the operation by an inexperienced operator, the force exerted on both ends of the rollers will be uneven and the metal panel may be tilted or twisted, and thus resulting in an unsmooth operation of the material feeding process and causing troubles to the application. The aforementioned problems demand immediate attention and improvements.